mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Give 'Em Hell, Hawkeye (TV series episode)
Give 'Em Hell, Hawkeye was the fifth episode of Season 10 of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, also the 223rd overall series episode. Written by Dennis Koenig and directed by Charles S. Dubin, it originally aired on November 16, 1981. Synopsis Hawkeye writes a protest letter to President Truman complaining about the war and the senseless tasks they have to do like camp beautification. Full episode summary Hawkeye gets enraged upon reading in the newspaper how poorly the peace talks are going, so mad that he sits down and writes a letter to President Truman, with a simple request: stop the war. He tells the president about some of the stupid, troubling, and demoralizing events at the 4077th, like when a Col. Ditka (Stefan Gierasch) arrived and demanded the camp start a beautification effort since, in the eyes of visiting dignitaries, "This place just looks terrible." In exchange for much needed equipment, the 4077th agrees to go along with Ditka's request, and Margaret and Klinger are put in charge. They hire a local boy, Kim Han (Lance Toyoshima) to round up bushes and plants from the nearby hills. Kim Han is a smooth talker, wiser than his years, and is obsessed with all thing American. He's so obsessed that he asks B.J. to perform elective surgery on his eyes, to make them look "more American." B.J., horrified, turns Kim Han down, but that doesn't stop Kim Han. He wanders off, saying he'll just travel to the 8063rd where someone will do it for him. Hawkeye relays this to Truman in his letter, worried that if the U.S. stays in Korea any longer, they'll "have all of Korea disoriented." Later, Margaret sits down to a meal next to Kim Han, just before he heads off to the 8063rd. She butters him up, telling him what a dreamboat he is, and how, in just a few years, he's going to be a real lady killer, unlike the "clumsy young boys" many of the G.I.s were at his age. Kim Han takes all this in, and then turns down his ride to the 8063rd. Margaret, smiling, leaves the Mess Tent, giving B.J., sitting nearby, the thumbs up. Other issues include the prevalence of venereal disease which staff members must try to prevent (especially disagreeable to Winchester, on whom Potter is firm), and poisonous moonshine (Xander Berkeley plays a victim who has become blind). The beautification project finally gets finished, complete with water fountain made from bedpans. Col. Ditka comes to inspect it, and, after a few moments of silent contemplation, says he likes it. The 4077th breaks into cheers, knowing they'll be getting the new, better water heater they need. Hawkeye relates this crazy scheme to President Truman, ending the letter with a plea for help to bring them all home. At the end of the episode, a night ambulance misses the braking point, and destroys the fountain. Gallery Soldiers working under Klinger-give em hell.jpg|The soldier on the right has a few lines but is not credited. They don't think much of Klinger as their foreman in the camp beautification program. Ditka and Potter-give em hell.jpg|Ditka tells Potter he likes the results of the camp beautification program. The nurse behind them looks familiar but who is shee? Camp beautification-give em hell.jpg|This is the piece-de-resistance of Klinger and Margaret's work. But it only lasts a short while. Turkish soldier-give em hell.jpg|John Lavachielli as a Turkish soldier. He tells Hawkeye he wants to get back to his unit as soon as possible to continue "killing the enemy". Broz in post op-give em hell.jpg|Ironically, the Turkish soldier's superior, Captain Broz accuses him of cowardice and tries to shoot him. Hawkeye and Winchester try to restrain him. Marine-give em hell.jpg|Potter tries to comfort this marine, played by Xander Berkeley. He has been blinded after drinking moonshine. Margaret and Kim Han-give em hell.jpg|Margaret tries to build up Kim Han's self esteem. The man in the background is a driver and has a few lines but is not credited. WInchester and Sun Ki-give em hell.jpg|Winchester and Mulcahy conducting Unit anti-VD program. The woman in red is Sun Ki, played by Mae Hi. Uncredited soldier-give em hell.jpg|This soldier in front of Hawkeye has a few lines trying to chat up the Korean girls outside the check up tent. He is not credited. Research notes/Fun facts *Colonel Ditka mentions the 8228th MASH, an actual MASH unit during the Korean War. *The ultimate fate of the Blinded Marine is never addressed in the episode. *Two Timeline problems: **Truman is still President at a time in the timeline when Eisenhower should be President. (Remember 4 season/5 episode The Late Captain Pierce (TV series episode) in which it correctly states that Eisenhower not Truman is President!) **Actual barefoot Water skier Charlene Zint Wellborn was in the Newsreel in 1951! (Potter came to MASH 4077 September 19, 1952) Guest stars/Recurring cast *Stefan Gierasch as Colonel Ditka *Lance Toyoshima as Kim Han *Ed Vasgersian as Captain Broz *John Lavachielli as Young Turk *Xander Berkeley as Marine *Kellye Nakahara as Lieutenant Kellye Yamato *Mae Hi as Sun Ki *Uncredited appearances **Possibly Laurie Bates **Shari Saba **Gwen Farrell Category:Season 10 episodes